Visitas
by Elie G.S
Summary: Hace frío, estas cansado y tienes sueño. Lo único que necesitas es tu cama y a tu pareja, pero lo que encuentras es... ¡visitas!, que además te antojan chocolate caliente. ¿Molesto no?


**VISITAS**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. A mi solo me encanta fantasear con sus personajes de forma gratuita._

.

* * *

.

Calmar las ganas que tenía en esos momentos de mandar a todos al demonio le estaba costando de sobremanera. ¡Seis meses!, seis duros meses en misión y lo único que quería era estar sólo con el carnero en la calidez y comodidad que sólo su cama y el menor pueden propinar. Su sorpresa no podía ser mayor, cuando lo único que encontró al llegar fue a casi todo el santuario reunido cómodamente en el primer templo, todos sin excepción de nadie estaban allí, salvo Atena. Incluso su hermano, que casi nunca pisaba la casa de Mu, estaba caminando de ahí para allá topando con medio mundo.

Al principio se preocupó por un posible ataque de algún nuevo maníaco en contra de su Diosa, pero luego de unos segundos, las risas y el sonido de las conversaciones lo sacaron de su gran equivocación.

Y ahí estaba. No se había movido de su lugar desde que llegó, parado en el umbral de la entrada de Aries con su vieja maleta y con Géminis a cuestas. Recorrió con su vista todo el salón principal buscando entre tantos caballeros una lacia melena violácea.

-¡Saga, ¿qué haces ahí parado?! – Una voz muy conocida llegó a sus oídos y pudo distinguir que Dohko se acercaba con algo en la mano, para que luego un olor intenso a chocolate inundara su nariz - ¡Vamos pasa o te congelarás! – La mano que se posó detrás de su espalda lo empujó suavemente para introducirlo a ese lugar con escaso espacio. Saga frunció el ceño de inmediato, había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba estar en espacios cerrados.

-Saga, ¿en qué momento llegaste? – dijo su hermano a unos pasos de él. Siempre le pareció extraño ver la imagen de sí mismo acercarse, aun incluso desde niños. Un gruñido salió de su boca cuando vio que Kanon tenía en sus manos la taza que Mu le había regalado para su cumpleaños, con el mismo humeante e intenso olor a chocolate – hmp… al parecer alguien anda de mal humor, porque no te consigues un poco de chocolate para que te endulces, amargado – si no golpeó en la cara al molesto de su hermano fue sólo por pura cortesía y tal vez algo de cansancio. De todos modos hacer oídos sordos por el momento, sería lo mejor.

Siguió sus pasos ignorando por completo no solo a su hermano, sino que a la mayoría de los presentes, tratando de darse camino por el salón en busca del dueño del lugar. Dejó la armadura y su maleta en la habitación principal que se encontraba de paso, volviendo su camino para batallar nuevamente con el gentío que había en aquella habitación. Ya para ese momento el olor a chocolate impregnaba todo el lugar, inundando sus sentidos, antojándosele un gran tazón caliente para quitar la tensión y el molesto frío que venía soportando por días, sin duda este invierno estaba llegando a niveles nunca antes vividos en Grecia. Aunque para fortuna del mayor la cantidad de individuos hacia que el lugar se mantuviera bastante agradable.

Unos pasos más allá la imagen de Acuario acercarse a él con dos tazas, hacían que sus ansias crecieran, trató de ignorarlo mirando hacia otra dirección para evitar las ganas de ese líquido caliente, lo que no se había percatado era que cada persona en ese lugar tenía una tasa en su mano. No había duda, todos estaban aquí porque Mu siempre preparaba para éstas fechas ese brebaje dulce para pasar el invierno y al parecer hoy todos decidieron bajar a tomar un poco.

Su humor no menguaba, ahora no sólo se le antojaba al grácil carnero, sino que también quería un poco de ese delicioso chocolate.

-Hola – la voz de Camus hizo que volviera al frente, encontrándose con la mirada sería del caballero de los hielos ahí de frente esperando que Saga se moviera de allí.

-Hola, ¿dónde está Mu? – Fue la estoica pregunta que articuló. Camus no cambió en ningún momento su serio semblante, sin embargo sé giró un poco haciendo un poco de vista e indicándole con su cabeza al momento que abría la boca.

-En la cocina – Saga logró ver por el lugar que Camus le indicaba haciéndose un poco de espacio para que el galo pasará cómodamente y que no derramara esa cosa caliente sobre él. Un giro por aquí, un esquivo por allá y ya se encontraba en frente de la cocina, para finalmente observar una imagen no muy agradable para él.

Ahí en frente, apoyados en uno de los muebles se hallaban Mu y Ángelo hablando de algo aparentemente interesante, el mayor frunció el ceño por tercera vez desde que llegó, nunca le gustó ver a alguien más estar tan cerca del carnero, ahora aumentarle su mal humor, sus ansias por el chocolate y los mimos del menor, era para una muerte segura del cangrejo.

Molesto y sediento apresuró sus pasos hasta quedar cerca de ellos, a espaldas del italiano.

-¡Saga, volviste! – Eso había sido más que suficiente para detenerlo. Unos brazos alrededor de él y el peso ligero sobre uno de sus hombros.

No era tonto, Mu lo había visto aparecer desde la cocina con una cara de pocos amigos. Y de seguro su fuerte intuición le había advertido sobre sus intenciones para con el pobre Ángelo, actuando de inmediato y evitar un lamentable desenlace.

Y en realidad, así fue.

Sin embargo, Saga respondió el abrazo, acariciando los suaves cabellos lilas. No sin dirigirle una mirada amenazante al cuarto guardián. DeathMask entrecerró los ojos, para luego marchare de ahí, no iba a comenzar una pelea, menos en ese lugar. Ya sin nadie quien estorbase se dedicó en buscar la boca de su amado, tomando su cara con una mano y acercándolo para fundirse suavemente con sus labios, moviéndolos, succionándolos, degustándolos, encontrando un sabor exquisito en ellos.

-Pensé que llegarías la próxima semana – dice Mu al separarse un poco.

-Tardó menos de lo esperado – sonrió – Ahora, quiero un poco de ese chocolate.

-Lo siento, Saga. Camus se llevó lo que quedaba – el mayor frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un gruñido molesto, tanto jaleo para quedarse sin nada. Recordó ahora a todas esas personas que estaban ahí disfrutando de un chocolate caliente y sólo tenía ganas de enviarlos a otra dimensión – Ni siquiera lo intentes, son visitas – dice Mu leyendo su mente, separándose definitivamente del griego en dirección a los fogones.

Maldijo, en silencio aquella amabilidad tan característica de su amado y su fuerte sentido de la convivencia.

-Deja de pensar en eso y ven, te prepararé un café.

Suspiró con pesar, no sería chocolate caliente, pero viniendo de las manos del menor, tomaría lo que fuera.

.

* * *

.

 **N/a:** Un fic pequeño para quienes les guste esta pareja, especialmente para aquellos que están congelándose en este momento. Saludos!


End file.
